


The Fullbringing of Mankind

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Ichigo in Xcution. Please take what I'm depicting to heart.





	The Fullbringing of Mankind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach and I never will.**

**[FM]**

**The Fullbringing of Mankind**

**[FM]**

Xcution, the secret society of Fullbringers which included Ichigo Kurosaki, was based in Naruki City not far from Karakura Town. Showing up at their meeting place whenever he was able to, Ichigo learned how to use his Fullbring given to him at birth and, in relation, the other abilities he inherited from his parents. Aside learning how to handle spiritually aware powers, Ichigo had also persuaded his fellow Fullbringers to deal with Hollow attacks to improve their strengths and to keep Humans from dying when the Shinigami weren't in place. Also, Ichigo had gotten close to fellow Fullbringer, Jackie Tristan.

"You seem to be doing well, Ichigo." Jackie said to him while they were in Xcution's main hideout.

Ichigo shrugged replying. "Yeah, everything looks good right now. Xcution is tall and strong, I'm doing well with school, and you seem pretty happy yourself when no one is looking."

Jackie chuckled in her drink before she then thought boldly and kissed Ichigo on the cheek before commenting. "Well, it's nice to know you care."

A blushing Ichigo turned away with a feeble retort. "It's what I do."

**[FM]**

**I originally wanted to write a full-length Fullbringer Ichigo with titled as this, but now I'm not so sure now. I still would like to write a Shinigami Ichigo story at least, but a story for each path, including the Hollows and Quincies, sound a bit taxing in terms of keeping it all individual in their own way, if you know what I mean. Plus, I can't really get a confirmation if Bleach will have a sequel or not from searching on the web. A sequel wouldn't necessarily be bad, but it would change things in a manner of speaking.**

**Anyway, I can imagine that some people have gotten annoyed with my one-shots and all that, but one could argue that almost everybody has high expectations of what I'm making and low expectations of why I'm doing it. Nonetheless, I only have another Bleach one-shot as well as one for Naruto before I start working on some chaptered stories, if that will allow everybody to keep their shirts on. I originally wanted to do a one-shot that has Ichigo/Nemu in the Twelfth Division as well, but I kind of felt like canning some scripts partly because they sounded tricky and partly because I wanted to make those chaptered stories, short and otherwise, sooner rather than later. I've written four documents which could go into three separate stories and beyond that, I'll probably take a break from the challenge/one-shot story writing to focus on reading other people's stories, watching stuff that I need to get caught up on, and be inspired from either for my own chaptered work that I want to work on.**


End file.
